


Best Eds Forever

by 2originalcents



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: Double D overthinks everything.





	Best Eds Forever

Eddy and Double D were in the former’s bedroom, laying in bed together making out. Eddy had confessed his true feelings for his best friend and was rewarded by Double D kissing him back. Double D’s sighs and moans were music to Eddy’s ears, and he kissed him deeper and harder, holding nothing back now that he had his prize. 

Double D held Eddy close by his shirt. He pulled on it and twisted it in his hands, but Eddy didn’t mind having it stretched out. They kissed and moaned and panted, pulling apart long enough to enjoy each other’s flushed faces before kissing again. 

Once it had become unreasonably late, Double D gently pushed Eddy away and said, “I should get going.”

“I’ll walk you!” 

“No, it’s okay. The walk is so fast, why go outside?” 

“Alright.” Eddy got up and walked Double D to the door, even though it was only two steps away from his bed. “I had a lot of fun tonight,” he said with a smile. 

“I did, too,” Double D said, blushing. Before he could leave, however, Eddy grabbed his hand and pulled him in for one final kiss. Though he had grown a few inches in high school, he was still a full two inches shorter than Double D, but Double D didn’t mind the difference. If anything, he preferred it. 

“Goodnight, Double D.”

“Goodnight, Eddy.” 

They smiled and waved, but as Double D walked home he frowned, the cool night air was sobering and the consequences for his actions were dawning on him. He was a fool! To have kissed Eddy back so fervently, like he was starving and Eddy was a feast! Why did he do that for? Why was he so reckless that he was willing to throw his friendship away for a night of passion. That wasn’t his style at all, he was the one who thought things through and told Eddy his probability of success, and tonight he should have explained to him why, though flattered, he should not requite his feelings for him. 

“I’ll explain everything to him tomorrow,” Double D murmured to himself once he was in bed. But the thought of it caused a whimper to escape his lips. He turned to his side and curled up in the fetal position, his blanket covering him from head to toe. What had he done?

…

Double D was grateful that the school day passed as usual. Eddy wasn’t ready yet  to be out, so he treated him as he normally would. It wasn’t until the day was over and he was organizing his locker that Eddy came up to him alone and said, “We should do an encore of yesterday tonight.” 

“I don’t think I can tonight, Eddy, I got a lot of homework,” Double D said, his voice trembling at the lie.

Eddy cocked his eyebrows. “No you don’t. We’re in all the same classes, you dolt.” 

“I know, but you know we have a lot of things coming up, and I thought I’d use today to get ahead.” 

“Then we can work on homework together.” 

“I’m also not feeling well. I might be coming down with a cold. I just want to go home and rest.” 

“Then I’ll walk you home.” 

Double D opened his mouth to respond, but that’s when Ed approached them, a coy smile on his lips. “Oooooh, are you two making romantic plans? Will you two be sitting on a tree? K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ing?” He puckered his lips and batted his eyes at them.

“I’m amazed you spelled kissing right,” Eddy said. 

“You told him?” Double D shouted, indignant. Ed knowing would make what he had to tell Eddy that much harder.

“Uh, yeah, you didn’t want me to? It’s Ed,” Eddy said, surprised by Double D’s outburst. 

“Please don’t be mad, Double D! I won’t tell anyone else! My lips are sealed!” Ed said. 

“I have to go home,” Double D said, shutting his locker as he stormed off. 

The other two watching him go, and Ed cried out. “Oh no! Did I mess this all up?”

“No, no. He was acting weird before you came,” Eddy said, giving Ed a reassuring pat on the back. 

“Why was he acting weird? You told me he kissed you back.”

“And he did! I don’t know what his problem is. But I’m sure he’ll tell me eventually.” 

By ‘eventually,’ Eddy assumed that night, or at the very least the next day, but when Double D didn’t show up to school, his heart sank, and after Ed checked that he wasn’t actually sick but ditching school, he decided if Double D needed space, then he would give him space. But the day after, with another absence, Eddy couldn’t take it anymore. He went straight to Double D’s place after school and stormed into his room.

“Eddy,” Double D yelped, book in hand as he sat up in bed.

“What’s your problem? Why are you avoiding me?” 

“I’m not!” he lied pathetically. 

“Tell me what’s going on right now! What happened between now and four nights ago? Why are you avoiding me like the plague?” 

Double D put his book down and moved to sit in at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to avoid you. I’ve just been trying to figure out the best way to tell you.” 

“The best way to tell me what?” 

“That I think our kiss was a mistake, and that I’m flattered, but I don’t think we should ever be more than friends.” 

Hearing that felt like a nuclear bomb detonated in Eddy’s heart. “What?” 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea to throw our friendship away on a relationship that won’t, in all probability, last.” 

Eddy closed his eyes and shook his head. “What?” 

“Statistically speaking, high school romances don’t last the first year out of school, but high school friends do tend to last well into adulthood. It doesn’t make sense to take this gamble if we want to be in each other’s lives for as long as possible.” 

“My parents were high school sweethearts and they’re still together.”

“Yes, but that’s an anomaly, and it works against us. Honestly, Eddy, what are the odds of two high school romances lasting in a single family?” 

“So you’re saying you don’t like me back?” Eddy muttered. 

“What I’m saying is that I value our friendship too much to put it in jeopardy like this.”

Eddy bit his lower lip hard to keep from crying. He didn’t want to cry in front of Double D, he didn’t want to make this harder than it needed to be. He nodded and said, “Thanks for always looking out for us.” His voice broke at the end and he looked down and shook his head, trying really hard to keep it together. 

“Eddy. I don’t want to hurt you,” Double D said gently, standing up to go to him. 

“No, I know,” Eddy said, lifting his head up and taking a step back. “I should go now, though, I’ll see you later.” And with that he ran off, leaving Double D alone in his room. 

…

The next day was Saturday, and Double D was spending the morning with Ed, both quietly watching a zombie movie from the sixties. Double D had filled Ed in on what happened since he hadn’t heard from either of them the entire day. Ed didn’t understand Double D’s logic. It was as plain as day to him that his best friends loved each other, and when there’s love, nothing should ever come between that. But Double D looked so down that Ed decided to leave it alone, figuring that love will find its way. 

“Hey, you stooges! What are you up to?” Eddy said, slipping into Ed’s bedroom through the window and smiling at his friends.

“Eddy!” Ed shouted with glee.

“Eddy?” Double D sat up and was startled to see Eddy looking so chipper after the way things were left the day before.

“The one and only,” he said. “What are you guys watching? A zombie flick?” 

“Yeah! It’s called  _ They Rise Again _ !” Ed said. 

“Cool,” Eddy went to sit next to them on Ed’s couch. 

After a few minutes of watching zombies feasting on humans, Double D turned to Eddy and said, “Uhm, so does this mean we’re okay?” 

Eddy scoffed and waved his question away. “Of course we’re okay! Never better, really. I thought about what you said and I don’t want to mess with our friendship either. So we’ll just pretend that night never happened and move on with our lives, okay?”

“Okay!” Double D said. 

Ed was excited to see his friends make up, but he noticed Eddy making a tight fist as he spoke. Double D was all too relieved and ready to believe Eddy was being sincere and that he wanted to move on, but Ed wasn’t so sure about that. 

Regardless of Ed’s suspicions, however, Eddy was indeed acting as his old self all weekend. He joked and teased his friends, came up with different money making plans to be executed at a later date. It wasn’t until the school week started again that the cracks in Eddy’s facade started to show and erode. He was slowly becoming sullen, irritated, and withdrawn from his friends. Ed and Double D were doing their best to pull him out of his stupor, and though he was trying as well, he couldn’t fight how miserable he was feeling. 

It was Saturday when Ed saw a notice that their local arcade opened a laser tag space and he wanted to go. 

“Is three people enough to enjoy laser tag? I guess we can play with whoever else is there,” Double D thought out loud.

“Laser tag! Let’s go Eddy!” Ed said, shaking him. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Eddy said, his sour mood unfazed. 

At the arcade, they learned that laser tag can only be played with groups of ten, with five people playing as the red team and five as the blue. The older cul de sac kids were already there, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, and Johnny, still with Plank. They were waiting for more kids, and for once Kevin was excited to be the Eds walking towards him.

“Alright! Now we just need three more people and this bloodbath can start,” Kevin said. 

They didn’t have to wait long, since the Kanker Sisters walked in before anyone could properly greet the Eds.

“Alright, we don’t want to split up the besties, so you two can join them while I lead these losers to victory,” Lee said to her sisters once they were told the rules. 

“Uh, who said we wanted you in our team?” Kevin said.

“I did, now shut up and gear up,” Lee said, holding two fingers under his chin and smiling at him. 

“Okay, cool,” Kevin said nervously. 

The ten teens geared up and with May and Marie on their team, the Eds were doing well, already getting Nazz and Johnny out. 

“This is fun,” Double D said to Eddy as the both sat behind a pillar. 

“It’s alright,” Eddy said. 

“Take cover!” Ed yelled, running to his friends and knocking into Double D hard enough that he fell on top of Eddy, who was fuming.

“That is it!” Eddy shouted, jumping up. “I’ve had enough of this!” 

He threw his laser gun down and took off his other equipment before storming off out of the emergency exit door that didn’t actually work as no alarms were tripped.

“Eddy?” Double D shouted, dropping his own things and running after Eddy, Ed right behind him.

Eddy was standing in the parking lot, his back to his friends. 

“Are you okay?” Double D asked, walking towards him. 

“I’m sorry, Double D, but I can’t do this! I can’t just be friends with you anymore,” Eddy said turning to face him.

“What’s going on out here?” Lee said, coming out of the back door, her sisters right behind her, as well as the other kids who wanted a glimpse of the action. 

Eddy continued talking, not caring about the scene he was making or who was listening in. “I tried. I really did, this entire week I tried so hard, but I feel like shit. I’m angry and frustrated, when I’m near you I want to be with you but I know I can’t so I get even angrier. I can’t turn off my emotions, Double D, I don’t know how! If I could turn a switch and stop liking you, I would, because this is torture, pretending like everything’s the same, like you didn’t kiss me back. I’ve reached my tipping point. Fine if you don’t want to be with me, but for my own sanity, I can’t be friends anymore. We can switch Ed between us every day, but I’m done.” He turned and walked away, leaving Double D frozen, with tears in his eyes. 

Ed turned to Double D, not knowing what to do, but ultimately he decided to run off after Eddy, figuring he needed him most at that moment. 

“They kissed?” Nazz whispered to the others. 

“Are you okay, Double D?” Marie asked, walking towards him. 

Double D didn’t respond, he stared after Eddy, and once he turned the corner he looked down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Let’s get this one home,” Lee said. 

Marie gently grabbed Double D shoulders and led him to his house along with her sisters. 

…

“You can go home, Ed,” Eddy said, his face buried in his pillow as Ed watched him from the floor.

“You and Double D can’t stop being friends! You have to make up!” 

“There’s no making up. I can’t be around him anymore. He doesn’t like me how I like him, but I’ll never get over him if we keep hanging out. This is for the best.” 

“But he wants you two to be friends forever, that’s why he doesn’t want to be with you!” 

“I know that, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters.” He turned his back to Ed and covered himself up with his blanket.

…

“You fool,” Lee sighed after Double D caught the girls up with everything that had transpired.

“Now he’s not your friend and you didn’t even get the fun of dating out of it,” May said. 

Double D sat up in his bed, hugging his pillow and sobbing. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. He wanted everything to go back to the way things were. For him and Eddy to always be best friends and for nothing to stand between them.

“You just need to give Eddy some time to get over you, then he’ll come around and be your friend again,” Marie said. “He just needs to forget you. Maybe he can even rebound with Lee.” 

Lee kicked Marie in the shin and gave her a stern shake of her head. She didn’t want to give Double D false hope. What she heard from him and what she saw that day was that Eddy was a man in love, and nothing, come hell or high water, would ever change his feelings for Double D. 

…

As the school week went on, Eddy and Double D wound up sharing Ed and the Kanker Sisters between them. Neither Ed nor the Kankers wanted them to be alone, so they switched off, keeping their friends company. Lunch time was rough, and on this day, surrounded by the Kankers, Double D could see Eddy on the other end of the cafeteria, Ed sitting in front of him and trying desperately to get a reaction out of him, but he was giving him nothing. 

“Don’t you think this has gone on long enough? You two are clearly miserable,” May said. 

Double D shook his head. “I can’t give up now. Eddy’s just upset he’s not getting his instant gratification, but I’m fighting for the long run. He’s upset now, but I know he’ll turn around and we’ll be friends again. I just need to ride out this wave.” 

“I don’t know about all that. He should have caved by now,” Marie said.

“Being with me is just a flight of fancy. He’ll get over it. I just need to be strong enough for both of us,” Double D said.

Lee chuckled. “A flight of fancy, eh? What’s the point of all those books you read if you’re such a poor judge of character?”

“What does that mean?”

Lee smiled and shrugged. She knew better than to spoon feed someone the answers to their relationship woes. People like feeling like they’re in charge of their own lives and that they know what’s best for them, even when those around them are more astute in those sorts of things. She knew well Double D wasn’t a flight of fancy for Eddy. Spending time with him that week, she was all in, completely on Eddy’s team. Lee would do them both a favor and lead them back together, where they belonged.

…

Another week past without Eddy and Double D speaking to each other, when Kevin walked up to Double D, who was at his locker, and slammed his hand on his back. 

“Yo. I’m having a hang out tonight. Be there,” he said, not breaking his stride. 

“Uh, okay,” Double D said, not sure what else to do. That day was a Kankers day, but when he told them about Kevin’s invite, they snorted. 

“Go have fun. We rather drop dead,” Lee said, leaving Double D to walk home alone.

“Are you sure?” Double D said, not wanting them to leave. He was growing use to their presence. 

“We weren’t invited. You were,” Marie said.

“Go make some new friends, see how you like it,” Lee said, waving with her back to him as she walked off. 

“Well, okay then,” Double D murmured. 

All the kids from the cul de sac were in Kevin’s backyard, but the hangout was largely uneventful, with everyone chatting and swaying slightly to the music. Double D was standing in a circle with the others, quiet, not even paying attention to what was being said.

“You’re way better off without the dork hanging around,” Kevin said, snapping Double D out of his wallowing. 

“What?” Double D said.

“Yeah. You’re so much cooler now. Brooding and mysterious,” Nazz said.

“Definitely! So quiet and stoic, like all the handsome heroes in movies!” Sarah said, hooking her arm around Double D’s arm. 

“A dead weight lifted from off your shoulders, smart Ed boy,” Rolf agreed. 

Double D opened his mouth to respond, but the others began talking amongst themselves how they would have befriended him long ago if it weren’t for Eddy. And that he should drop Ed too if he knew was was good for him. 

Kevin stuck out his tongue. “To think the dork was into dudes this whole time!”

“Beware he doesn’t begin to like you, Kevin, with all the attention he throws your way!” Rolf teased.

“Ugh! Sick! No way!” 

“I can’t believe that nitwit really thought he had a chance with Double D! Like honestly!” Sarah said, then turned to Double D and said sweetly. “You’re way out of his league.” 

“He must have really started believing all of his bravado!” Nazz said. 

“Stop it, this instance!” Double D shouted at them, pulling his arm roughly away from Sarah and stepping back. “None of you know what you’re talking about! You may think low of Eddy, but I have loads more fun with him than I do here, in this tepid party where all you do is stand around and gossip about people who are hurting! And brooding and mysterious? Quiet like a movie hero? More like horribly depressed and sleep deprived! Are you even noticing how terrible I look right now? I’ve been wearing the same clothes for three days straight! I’m only here to try to make myself feel a little better, but now I feel so much worse! And Eddy would never like you, Kevin! You’re a disgusting, self-absorbed loser who must surely hump his bike at night! Eddy might not always win and get what he wants, but at least he tries and he puts himself out there! He’s brave and he’s passionate, unlike you shallow fools!” With that he stormed off, taking no notice of the anger and insults being thrown his way. He was in a rage, seeing red at how ill they spoke of Eddy that he didn’t even realize his body had instinctually taken him to Eddy’s room until he was inside, slamming the door behind him and startling Eddy, who was laying in bed listening to records.

“Double D? Are you okay?” Eddy said, sitting up.

Realizing what he’d done, his anger melted away and now all he felt was embarrassment. “Eddy! I’m so sorry! I was so distracted I came here on muscle memory, I should go.”

“Wait! Hold on!” Eddy put his hand out, wanting desperately for Double D to stay a little longer. He smiled softly. “Your muscle memory led you here instead of your own house?” 

“Yeah, isn’t that funny?” Double D made his way inside and pulled out the chair from Eddy’s desk and sat down. 

“I miss you a lot, sockhead,” Eddy said. “Like, a lot a lot.” 

“I miss you too, Eddy.” 

Eddy smiled. “What got you so riled up?” 

Double D sighed and waved his hands. “All the idiots who live here. They were saying cruel things. Can you believe Sarah and Nazz were complimenting me on my appearance when I haven’t had a good nights sleep in two weeks and I’m wearing the same clothes three days in a row.”

“You have looked better,” Eddy agreed. He looked down. “I’m sorry, Double D, about all of this. That I stormed off and I haven’t talked to you. I’m really trying hard to move on from you. I want us to be friends again. Lee even tried to be sweet and ask me out even though I could tell she didn’t want to. But it’s like I said before, I’m not a robot like you, I can’t just turn off my feelings for you.” 

“I’m not a robot,” Double D said, offended. “I’m hurting too. This is so hard for me, but I’m trying to be mature. You know how hard it is to always have to be two steps ahead of you? You always do rash things and never plan things out. I need to be ahead of you so I can tell you if a plan is going to fail or succeed.” 

“And you think this is going to fail?” 

“The probability says yes!” 

“And you?” 

“What about me?” 

Eddy sighed and moved to the edge of the bed. “Forget about probability. Forget about needing to be two steps ahead of me. What do you want? Right here and right now?” 

Double D was flustered. “I want us to be friends!” 

“And we can’t be friends while we date?” 

Double D shook his head. “What if it ends bad?” 

“And what if it doesn’t?” 

“Eddy, I already told you no and explained why! Maybe I should go, we’re just back where we started.” Double D stood up, but Eddy barred his way to the door. 

“Double D! Listen to me, you’re so obsessed with how things can go wrong, you trap yourself in a box. Okay. Fine. Let’s say we date and things don’t work out, that’s okay! Because at least we can say we tried and we can move on and still be friends. But, Double D, you have to learn to trust me more.” Eddy stepped closer to him and cupped his face. “Do you really honestly think I would risk our friendship if I weren’t one hundred percent convinced you’re the love of my life?” 

Double D pushed him away and turned around, covering his face with his hands. He started crying. “I already told you no! Stop making this harder than it needs to be!” 

“And I don’t believe that no. I kissed you, and you kissed me back, super hard, might I add. You feel the same way about me, I know you do. You’re just letting your fears and anxieties get in the way, and that’s why I’m not accepting your no. If I had kissed you and you pushed me off right away, fine, I’d accept it and I’d move on. But I won’t stop loving you when I know you love me back! So for once in your life stop trying to protect us and trust that I know what I’m doing!” 

Double D was still sniffling. He was holding his right arm with his left hand and thinking about what Eddy had said. He was afraid, he was petrified of all the negative outcomes he couldn’t even imagine the positive ones. He was so afraid of losing Eddy forever he couldn’t imagine being with him this way. He was frozen, terrified of what could happen. 

“Double D,” Eddy said, putting his hand on his back. He moved around him until they were face to face, his hand running along Double D’s back until he was cupping his face. “Tell me to my face you don’t want to be with me. If you do that, I swear I’ll drop it and things will go back to the way things were. Just tell me you don’t like me and I’ll stop.” He wiped away his tears with his thumbs and looked at him intensely. 

Double D looked at him and trembled. Eddy looked so sure. He spoke so confidently. He couldn’t lie, every night he fantasized about their kiss, about how good it felt, how surprisingly soft Eddy’s lips were, and how he tasted like the soda he was drinking just before. 

“I. Uh. I,” Double D started. He looked down, but Eddy gently tilted his head until they were looking at each other again. “I just don’t want this to be discarded like another bad idea,” he said with a whimper. That’s truly what he couldn’t bare. Being nothing but a plaything for Eddy, something exciting and new that he grows bored with within the week. 

“How could I ever discard you? You’re my favorite person in the whole world.” 

That did it. Double D leaned over to kiss him hard, with even more fervor than their first kiss. Eddy returned the kiss with as much passion and held Double D close, not even minding that he had to go onto his tiptoes to properly kiss him. As they kissed they stumbled back and kept moving until they reached the bed, in which Eddy pushed Double D down onto it just how he did the night they first kissed. They moved up in the bed until they were both lying on it, hold each other and kissing, their legs intertwined. 

Double D wanted this so badly, he didn’t want to fight anymore. He wanted Eddy. He wanted to be in his arms forever. Even though his mind was screaming at him to stop, his heart and his gut told him this was love. He was in love with Eddy, and they would be together forever. 

As they kissed, Eddy pushed Double D closer to him with one hand, the other he used to reach for Double D’s hand and held it, their fingers interlocking. Neither knew they could ever feel this good, and they never wanted to stop. They kissed for much longer than their first night together, and they even kissed each other’s cheeks and jaws and necks. They couldn’t get enough until their lips starting aching and became slightly swollen from it all. They sighed and smiled at each other. Double D cuddled into Eddy, burying his face in his neck. 

“Can I spend the night?” He asked.

“Of course you can.” 

They smiled and kissed each other softly, sleepily. Holding each other until it was morning. 

Double D awoke first and he quickly realized he was spooning Eddy. He kissed his neck and cheek and whispered, “It’s time to get ready for school, sleepyhead.” 

“In a minute,” Eddy murmured, still too asleep to realize it was Double D waking him up. 

Double D giggled and settled back down behind him. His heart was feeling so warm and full, he didn’t realize this was what he was denying himself this entire time. 

… 

When Eddy finally did wake up, they made out some more, never wanting to break their kissing, but Double D had to pull himself away to go home and get ready for school. 

“I’ll meet you at your place so we can walk together,” Eddy said, anxious that this would be taken away from him. 

Double D giggled and smiled. “Sounds good!” 

They walked to school together, teasing each other and holding hands. When they arrived, the Kankers were outside, loitering before the bell rang. They saw the two boys a block away, May being the first to point them out.

“Well it’s about damn time,” Lee said. 

They congratulated the boys and the boys thanked them for stepping up and being such good friends. 

“Thank us by getting married,” Lee said, waving her hand. The other two giggled and they walked into the building for their first period. 

“Guys!” Ed shouted, seeing them once they walked into the building. He ran to them and held them tight. “You two kissed and made up! You kissed and made up!” 

“Yeah, we sure did, Ed,” Double D said.

“Now let us go!” Eddy said. 

Ed wanted to know everything that happened, and they were both only too happy to explain, never letting go of their hands. 

When the bell rang for homeroom, all the kids sat down, and that was when Double D leaned over to kiss Eddy sweetly on the side of his mouth, knowing full well the cul de sac kids were watching. 

“What was that for?” Eddy said, blushing deeply. 

“I can’t kiss my boyfriend whenever I want?” Double D asked. 

Eddy became bashful. “You can!” 

Double D smiled. “Good! Cause I plan on it.” 

They kissed one last time before the teacher walked in.  


End file.
